walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanta Survivor Camp (TV Series)
The Atlanta Survivor Camp was a base camp established at a quarry just outside the city of Atlanta near Interstate 85. It plays a major location in Season 1 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, the camp site was a nature park area that had a dense forest area, mountain cliffs which helped form a quarry, and a lake/river or bed of water. Numerous animals such as squirrels, birds, deer, and fish all live in the area living and feeding off the vegetation. The State of Georgia most likely allowed campers and hikers to use this area as a public park space to hike, camp, fish, and rock-climb the cliffs. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, all refugees headed towards the city of Atlanta for safety and protection by the military however, infected individuals also made their way to the city and completely overran the shelter and outposts. Shane and Lori saw the city was overrun and the military bombardment, they then decide to set up an outpost at the quarry just outside the city. Ed, Carol, and Sophia also joined them and helped establish the campsite. Other survivors from the city or nearby area eventually see the survivors and join them at the camp site and established a base of operations there. They used the resources in the area to continue on their daily lives such as food, water, shelter, and safety from the infected. Andrea and her sister, Amy fished on the lake for food, Daryl hunted squirrels for food as well, the women washed the clothes using the lake/river, and Dale mentions that the mountain cliffs provide protection since they are away from the city and loud sounds would be hard to pin-point in that location due to the mountains. The Survivors however, on occasion have to make trips to the city for other supplies such as equipment, tools, and medicine. After making so many trips to and from the city, the zombies (after running out of "food" in the city) began to make their way into more rural areas. A walker does wander into the camp and is seen eating part of a deer, later several walkers make their way into the campsite causing several casualties and several survivors were killed or bitten. Realizing that the walkers are making their way outside of the city and this location was compromised, the remaining survivors decide to flee the site and head to the CDC in Atlanta (with the exception of Morales who heads to Alabama to be with family). Comic Inhabitants Survivors *Shane - Best friend of Rick Grimes, ex-officer. *Lori Grimes - Wife of Rick, mother of Carl and Judith. *Carl Grimes - 7-year-old son of Rick and Lori, brother (full or half) of Judith. *Glenn - Youngest adult in the group, Maggie's husband. *Dale - Eldest man in the group and owner of the RV. *Andrea - Amy's elder sister. *Amy - Andrea's younger sister. *Carol- Mother of Sophia. *Sophia- 6-year-old daughter of Carol, best friend of Carl and the twins. *Allen - Husband of Donna, father of the twins. *Donna - Wife of Allen, mother of the twins. *Ben - Son of Allen and Donna, twin-brother of Billy. *Billy - Son of Allen and Donna, twin-brother of Ben. *Jim - Mechanic, Lost his entire family during the apocalypse. Deaths *Shane - Shot by Carl Grimes, reanimated and shot by Rick Grimes. *Amy - Bitten on neck and shot by Andrea before reanimation. *Jim - Bitten on arm and left by a tree to reanimate as a walker. TV Inhabitants Survivors *Shane Walsh - Best friend of Rick, ex-officer. *Lori Grimes - Wife of Rick and mother of Carl. *Carl Grimes - Son of Rick and Lori. *Glenn - Youngest adult in the group. *Andrea - Amy's elder sister. *Amy - Andrea's younger sister. *Dale Horvath - Eldest man in the group and owner of the RV. *Carol Peletier - Mother of Sophia. Wife of Ed. *Sophia Peletier - Daughter of Carol and Ed and best friend of Carl. *Ed Peletier - Husband of Carol and father of Sophia. *Daryl Dixon - Younger brother of Merle. *Merle Dixon - Elder brother of Daryl. *Theodore Douglas - Only surviving african-american male in the group. *Jacqui - African-american female who worked at Atlanta Public Works. *Morales - Husband of Miranda and father of Louis and Eliza. *Miranda Morales - Wife of Morales and mother of Louis and Eliza. *Louis Morales - Son of Morales and Miranda and brother of Eliza. *Eliza Morales - Daughter of Morales and Miranda and sister of Louis. *Jim - Mechanic and lost his entire family during the apocalypse. Deaths *Amy - Bitten by walker and shot by Andrea after reanimation. *Ed Peletier - Devoured by zombies and pick-axed in the head numerous amounts of times by Carol. *Numerous counts of unnamed people - All eaten by a group of zombies when released at the camp. Gallery Atlanta Survivor Camp 3.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 4.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 6.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 7.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 2.jpg Atlanta Survivor Camp 5.jpg Category:Locations